The Demon Lord Returns
by Evanloki
Summary: Beelzebub returns to the town he first called home after 12 years with his high school life ahead of him he settles in and discovers how things have changed over the years
1. Prologe

**Authors notes: Hello this will be my first piece of fan fiction I have ever written and am doing it for fun I hope you enjoy it too.**

**I would love to take any and all constructive criticisms to improve my ability. **

**Also this series has been rated M because I still don't know where this story will go (haven't thought that far yet) and I didn't want to restrict myself. I am not aiming to make it an M rated piece but you never know. There WILL be bad language and fair bit violence but there will be no sexual content **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub**

**Prologue**

**Home Sweet Home**

As a green haired teen walks in the blazing heat of summer to the soundtrack of cicadas chirping in the distance he is immediately enticed be the smell of freshly fried croquettes. The teen's stomach howled at the opportunity to be fed.

"Mmm looks like its croquettes for breakfast today" he said appeasing his stomach. Lazily wandering over to the shop where the smell was emanating from. He looked at his prize from behind the glass "can I get a sweet potato croquette please" the wised old lady looked closely at him.

"Oh my how you've grown" she took a fresh croquette from behind the glass and continued "you look just like your father besides the green hair"

"Excuse me?" the teen said with a questioning face.

"Yes he used to come here all the time you were so young at the time I doubt you remember me, it's been far too long" she put the croquette in a paper bag and passed it to him.

"He did?" the teen took the croquette and fished the money from his pockets.

"You both did you were never apart you must be close" the teen shifted and avoided the remark she went on to say "let me see it was Beelzebub wasn't it? Such a unique name is hard to forget even in my old age" she chuckled "here take this for free and give your father my regards and take care of yourself"

"Thank you I'll come back soon" Beelzebub began to walk off and the old lady smiled again and said

"I know you will like father like son" Beelzebub continued in a strange state not being used to such affection from strangers.

He came by a river bank and sat down to eat, the smell brought on a sense of nostalgia as well as hunger now _"it must have been 12 years since I was last here I wonder what my father was really like back then all I have to go on is the story's uncle Takayuki tells me. I wonder where he is. Probably with mum fighting something as always it's been 2 years since he left, and then mum went after him not long ago." _He kept eating trying to forget the situation "idiot" he grunted.

After finishing his breakfast he shot up from the river bank "right first day of high school" with a menacing smile and a clenched fist he spoke barely containing his joy "I wonder which asshole is going to pick a fight with me today" he let out a laugh as he joyfully strode onwards.

As Beelzebub got to the entrance of Himekawa high school he was greeted by the sight of a delinquent being thrown into the name plaque of the school, the only new looking thing in this shithole. The windows were smashed doors hanging off the hinges and graffiti everywhere with stuff like Beware of bob, the ice queen cometh, Welcome to hell. "to be honest its impressive that they even knew the word cometh" Beelzebub continued to talk to himself "so this is the school dad came to although it was Ishiyama High at the time, 120% delinquent turn out wait, how does that make sense?" as he pondered the question with his hand on his chin he conceded "math hurts"

As he walked on nonchalantly he took a look for a potential fight Beelzebub didn't really start them but he loved jumping into one. And like a child in a sweet shop he said "whoo that looks good" as he looked 7 guys surrounded one black haired teen with a kendo sword on his back who took a strange pose like a martial arts type "still 7 vs 1 isn't fair" justifying his love of fighting rather than good intent, Beelzebub walked over to the situation and with an uncaring voice said "soooo what's going on here" the guy with the kendo sword, the kendo boy as Beelzebub thought of him briskly spoke.

"Keep out of this"

One of the delinquents turned to face Beelzebub and went close to him pulling a scary face "listen to him and shove off dickhead" Beelzebub was cleaning his ear and looking away at this point, and in an instant head-butted the delinquent in the face hearing the lovely sound of his nose breaking.

"What was that kendo boy? I had something in my ear I think it's gone now" with this three of the delinquents broke off and ran at Beelzebub one shouting "you prick" Beelzebub quickly punched one that flew three meters away, then ducked the next attacker delivering a swift kick in the head knocking him out cold, the next one just flailed madly at him Beelzebub calmly dodged left to right but one landed square in the face "you done yet?" Beelzebub said smiling he grabbed the delinquents hand and felt the bones fracture then punched him out cold.

"Kendo boy?" Beelzebub looked for him.

"I said to back off" the kendo boy looked at him with his opponents lying around him all out like a light.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: hope you enjoy more feel free to comment what you think I would love to hear even if it's bad and I want to thank those who have been encouraging me and welcomed me to the fanfiction community **

**Chapter 1**

**Who are you again? **

"I said back off" the black haired teen with the kendo sword said

"Is that any way to speak to the guy that just saved your ass kendo boy?" Beelzebub replied he could see were this was going and it thrilled him. However even though Beelzebub was never afraid of a fight there was an animal instinct that warned him be cautious, this guy was very experienced that he could tell and so starts the first battle intimidation.

"Who said I needed your help I could have done it quicker without you" kendo boy snapped

"Ha yeah right I could see you shaking in your boots" Beelzebub walked closer taking care not to break eye contact

"Only cowards launch surprise attacks" kendo boy started to walk towards Beelzebub

"I didn't attack them they were just bugs and I stepped on them just like I'll do to you if you keep this attitude up"

"Only the cruel do that and they should be slapped across the head" at this point both teens were in each other's range ready to strike out eyeing each other up and pulling there ugly faces out.

"Was that an insult? Please I take it as a complement" other first years stated to circle around them it was like they knew that this was a fight to determine who was the strongest of the freshmen. And so the second battle begins insults

Beelzebub went first "god your ugly do you know that"

"And your breath bloody stinks" kendo boy responds

"Woo bitchy you learn that at the local girls dance class"

With a face of realization kendo boy says "that's where I recognize you how's that pink dress of yours"

Beelzebub liked him this was the first time anyone was on equal footing with him so he wanted to move on to the final battle.

A silence snuck in around them as both think of how to precede Beelzebub decides he who gets the first hit wins. Beelzebub goes for it as his fist flies to its target kendo boy drops to his stance and with one strike to the chest sends him over two meters away. Kendo boy stands up straight confident of his win.

"that's a pretty fast punch you have there but its light" Beelzebub gets to his feet and taunts "come at me bro" in his head "_oww that actually hurt that's a first in a while this just got interesting" _ Beelzebub loved the sight of kendo boys face a mixture of shock and amazement, Beelzebub makes good on this and rushes him he covers the distance with lighting speed and plants his fist into kendo boys face while grinning madly the punch forces his head to the ground.

"Is that it? Beelzebub says "is that all you've got"

Kendo boy rises to his feet and replies "I've got so much more I'll never lose to an asshole like you"

The battle continues while kendo boy hits with a fast strike Beelzebub answers back with a heavy strike they slug it out for ten minute's with neither getting the upper hand, then the bell goes for homeroom both teens still standing gasping for air, beaten and bruised.

"We finish this later" Beelzebub says while in between gulps of air kendo boy nods in agreement. As Beelzebub walks off his rival walks beside him down the corridor "hey shoo bugger off" Beelzebub gestures him to leave.

"I'll walk were I want to walk" kendo boy replies.

"You'll walk were I tell you to walk or didn't you get enough last time" Beelzebub was getting pissed off now.

"Bring it another second and I would have knocked you on your ass" kendo boy retorts both teens face to face as they walk to class. Beelzebub stops at the classroom door about to open it when kendo boy interrupts "will you get out of my way I need to get to class"

Beelzebub growled back "this is my class numb nuts so help me I will knock your block off" he opens the door not taking the time to look at anyone he's so pissed off, he spots a back seat next to the window surprising that no one took it, he walks towards the desk about to sit in his favourite seat and yet again is interrupted.

"that seat is mine" kendo boy says Beelzebub was about to punch him when the door to the class slams open, the homeroom teacher walks in upon seeing her kendo boy sits on the desk next to Beelzebub not willing to argue.

"Yeah that's what I thought kendo boy" Beelzebub says with a smug grin on his face as he sits and puts his feet on the desk.

The teen snaps "it's not kendo boy its" he was cut short by the teacher.

"Kota Kunieda shut your trap" she shouted it worked Kota was immediately quiet and put his head down and looked very uncomfortable.

"Wimp scared of the homeroom teacher" Beelzebub spoke with a smile on his face still, till a pencil was thrown and buried itself half way into the desk he almost fell off his chair to avoid it.

"Let me make this clear to you, you should be scared of me mister next time it'll go through the desk completely you understand?" with one last stare to knock home the point, the teacher then cleared her throat and with to most polite voice you will ever hear said "my name is Aoi Kunieda and I will be your homeroom teacher"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sisters are embarrassing **

"My name is Aoi Kunieda and I will be your homeroom teacher" Aoi was a very young and fair haired teacher, her charcoal locks complemented her dark eyes giving a sort of mysterious look to her and she had a voluptuous body with a perfect hourglass figure.

For the second time today Beelzebub felt his instincts kick in again however the warning he got was far more dire then the last _"stay away this is a fight you can't win" _there were only two people he knew of that gave off this aura his parents, which made sense one being a demon the other a man that could go toe to toe with almost any demon bare handed.

As Aoi scanned the room again picking out the potential trouble makers her gaze turned to her little brother beaten and bruised she let out a quiet sigh of disappointment. But she felt herself curious as to who did it there are few people here that could do such a thing. She felt herself drawn to the person next to her the green haired teen was also in bad shape he was tall and fairly handsome for a boy his age, but she felt that she should know him and also concluded that this was the person that Kota was fighting with. As she read out the attendance form and each one answered one name struck her to her very core _"Beelzebub" _she called it out and the teen in the back replied, feet on the desk and leaning back picking his nose.

"Here" Beelzebub grunted it was then she saw it "_Oga Tatsumi" _she thought the teen was like a mirror image in attitude and even appearance to her first love. Another sigh of disappointment and regret slipped out.

The morning went by without much happening it was boring to the point Beelzebub felt his sanity drain away second by second, minute by minute till the bell crackled to life for lunch. The shady characters and delinquents shuffled out some talking of leaving early. Kota went into his bag and got a boxed lunch out and was about to open but stopped and shot a glare in Beelzebub direction.

"Will you shove off id like my lunch to be peaceful"

"I'll be where I damn want to be, besides never disturb a man while eating even your worst enemy, that's what my father taught me" Beelzebub replied Kota seemed grateful at the thought.

"Wise words I'll remember that"

"Wise? My old man is as dumb as a brush but he's alright, talking of family" Beelzebub continued taking his feet off the desk and facing Kota "is the homeroom teacher related to you?" Kota sighed

"Yes she's my sister" he replied in a tired way

"That sucks man" Beelzebub sympathized.

Kota returned to his bento and opened it and upon seeing it Beelzebub cried out in laughter "oh my god man what the hell is that?" he sputtered out in between series of laughter. The bento was pretty normal except for the rice which had "good luck on your first day onii-chan" with a pink heart on the end. Kota was turning red with embarrassment in the commotion Beelzebub's bag fell to the floor he quickly picked its contents up, while still sniggering at Kota's awkwardness he also found a bento inside "_I don't remember having this?"_ he thought he quickly opened it up only to have the shoe fall upon the other foot. In Beelzebub bento was a big purple heart with "love you onii-san" written on the rice.

Kota immediately took revenge he began to laugh and said "Love you onii-san" in a mocking tone "you dirty bugger what you doing to your sister perv"

As the laughter continued from Kota a voice came from behind him "Kota" it was Aoi Kota stopped dead and turned to face his sister.

"Umm onee" he cleared his voice "Miss Kunieda"

"Did you get into a fight again?" Aoi spoke in a firm tone.

"No not at all" Kota lied rather than challenge him Aoi tested the reaction of Beelzebub.

"What about you Beelzebub? You get into a fight?"

Beelzebub turned and said "yeah with that asshole" pointing at Kota it was worth the trouble if he got to Kota into it too.

Aoi expected this reaction from Beelzebub just what Oga would do and in a tired voice she said "That's to be expected I suppose" hand on forehead she continued "you two used fight each other all the time but I never expected it to get this bad"

"What the hell you mean by used to fight each other?" Beelzebub said confused Kota also seemed not to know what she meant by it either. Aoi looked into Beelzebub's deep forest green eyes and spoke softly/

"You don't remember me? I was a friend of you father Oga back when he was rampaging around the school with you on his back" she let out a giggle "you were so cute back then you and Kota used to play together although you would just end up fighting in the end" her smile turned into a somewhat sad and solemn face "well enough of that I'm just here to tell you two to get along" she let out one last smile and left the room.

The day went by quick Beelzebub and Kota didn't talk much still mulling over the recent revelations dropped on them both. School ended and everyone went their separate ways Beelzebub was deep in thought on the way home. He stopped dead suddenly and said "so that's where I recognize the name uncle Furuichi mentioned her. I had better ask him to tell me more when I get home" Beelzebub continued home and got to his front door. He opened the door and shouted "I'm home" this was immediately followed by a seven year old blonde girl running at full speed screaming "onii-san" with a flying hug that knocked Beelzebub to the ground.

"Yolda did you get stronger again?" he said with mock surprise, Yolda nodded furiously. Beelzebub picked the girl up and sat her on his shoulder he walked to the living room and heard "onii-san uncle Furuichi is being creepy agein" the voice was of his other sister Nico it and on her heels was uncle Furuichi saying

"But you look so cute" Furuichi simply replied

"You can deal with him yourself" with this Beelzebub thought "_yep it's good to be home"_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Just stop uncle just stop**

"_yep I'm home" _Beelzebub thought, as he sat down and placed Yolda down on his lap Furuichi came running in and in an immature voice of a child announced

"Beel Nico's being mean to me again"Beel gave a sigh and flatly said

"Then stop harassing her then" at this point Nico came in the room with an obvious aura of killing intent emanating from her

"Uncle I am going to kill you yep kill you dead" a smile came across her face. Nico was the middle sibling of the three she was only one year younger then Beel and she had long green hair that flowed down to her waist and was a pretty girl well when she wasn't pissed off at least.

"What happened" Beel said kind of wishing he didn't have to ask.

"Uncle tried to get me into a sailor outfit and take pictures"

"But I can't help it ever since Hilda-san left I've been lonely" both Nico and Beel had a face of slight disgust knowing how their mother treated him they both said in unison "masochistic"

"Nooo don't look at me like that I'm not a masochistic" Furuichi pleaded.

"What's a masochistic" Yolda chimed in looking at Beel with a curios face and wide eyes.

"ummm" Beel was unsure how to reply and made a quick look to Nico for help Nico responded and with a cheery face said.

"Yolda im hungry you want to get some ice cream?"

"Yay ice cream" Nico squicked as see ran across the room Yolda was the youngest of the three and was named after her aunty. As they both left Beel went to sit down saying to his uncle "you really need to stop messing with her she Will kill you one day. Why don't you just bother Lamia?"

Furuichi just looked away and sighed "we're not talking"

Beel had a tired look on his face when he heard this "you had ANOTHER fight?" Beel gave a sigh "oh well knowing you two you'll just kiss and make up again" Beel said while putting his feet up

Furuichi looked back at Beel with quite a serious face "that's not important right now how was your day in that arena dubbed a school?"

Beel gave an account of his day and what had happed at this point Nico and Yolda were sitting opposite them after hearing about his fight Nico piped up "YOU GOT INTO A FIGHT ON YOUR FRIST DAY" only two people were brave enough to scowled and shout at Beel Nico and his mother "please tell me you didn't go all out" Nico continued Beel replied unconcerned.

"you know I can't use my demon powers yet, but to be honest he really was pushing me to my limits" Nico was surprised to hear this no one outside of the family was able to push Beel that much.

"Kota has most likely been training with Aoi he would be able to do that" Furuichi said with a thoughtful voice, Beel turned away from his sister.

"She really is that strong then?"

"oh yeah" Furuichi said as he leaned back and put his feet up "back in the day she was fighting Hilda-san on equal terms I bet she's even stronger now" both Beel and Nico look shocked "what? she was able to fight mom?" Beel said.

"Yeah they fought a lot although there last fight was unbelievable they fought for two days straight it was close"

"Wait what were they fighting about?" Nico eager to hear more Furuichi had become quite the story teller and leaned forward give a propose pause in his reply.

"A love triangle" Furuichi said in a low voice awaiting the inevitable reaction, Nico shrieked in excitement "A LOVE TRIANGLE!?" Nico mind was lost in her own fantasies she may have been a bit of a burte but stuff like this was her weakness "that's sooo romantic" she continued in her daze.

"Does that mean they were fighting over Dad?" Beel continued ignoring his sister

"Well that's what I think but they would never admit it"

With a thoughtful expression Beels mind turned to his mother and father and began to wonder yet again what exactly they were up to.

"Are you still determined not to come back" Hilda said

"I can't I have to stay away if I don't then we'll be attacked again and have to move" Oga replied.

Hilda protested angrily "but we can beat back any attack the demon loyalists can throw at us or have you grown into a coward"

"that is not the point Beel is old enough now he needs to become his own man he can't stay in my shadow any longer WE can't protect him forever" Oga snapped back.

"And what of Nico and Yolda they need their father back"

In the cold night a warming smile came from Oga as he turned to Hilda "they have you, they don't need me besides with me here distracting the loyalists I can give them a more stable life, and as a father that is my duty. Until Beel can become stronger and defeat the loyalists himself then they will finally give up on him ruling the demon world"

Embarrassed Hilda admitted "since when did you become a better parent then me" her face saddened "but your right this is for the best "


End file.
